Recently, music games have become widespread, and players of all generations enjoy such games. For example, according to a dancing game device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3003851, a player steps in accordance with successive instructions. Accordingly, the player can enjoy dancing to the rhythms as if the player is dancing at a nightclub.
Moreover, games which allow a player to easily experience playing of instruments are in demand. For example, according to a gaming system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3361084, operating elements are arranged like a keyboard instrument along a musical scale. This gaming system changes an operation element to be depressed to a high-pitch sound or to a low-pitch sound so that the operating range of the operating elements becomes narrower than an original music. According to such a gaming system, a player can enjoy playing of various musical instruments having operating elements arranged in accordance with a musical scale.